


(i'm) the boy you'd die for

by jenmishe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everyone is in love with Yuuri: the fic, Gen, Humor, M/M, Memes, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, POV Outsider, Social Media, Timeline What Timeline, half of this fic is pre-canon, i hope buzzfeed won't sue me, yuuri was an amazing skater long before victor, yuuri's college friends, yuuri's media image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe
Summary: v-nikiforov✓[Video: A short clip where Victor is laying dramatically on the couch with miserable expression. “Heartbreaker” by Marina and the Diamonds is playing.]13,481 likesv-nikiforov✓ Am I the another one? (((vitYASSvictor,,,, honey,,,, i lvoe you so much,,,, but WHY are you like this.red-blue-gaybut??? does that mean that somebody has broken victor’s heart???? I DON'T UNDERSTANDchristophe-gc✓ You’re ridiculous.starsaregayBut who recorded it?? Makkachin???vityathebabeuser @starsaregay asking the real question.---The adventures of Yuuri "Heartbreaker" Katsuki, or: how Yuuri became known as a cold player full of himself who doesn't care about anyone. (Hint: it's an anxiety and obliviousness.)





	(i'm) the boy you'd die for

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. if some of these users exist, i'm sorry - i made almost all of them myself, 2 are my friend's  
> 2\. pls don't click on any of the twitter links, i have no idea if they work. the link to the youtube video tho - you should check it.  
> 3\. this fic is a mess with dates lmao  
> 4\. i can't believe i wrote 6k fic only containing social media shitposts  
> 5\. for me it's canon, considering all of the "you took victor from the world"s and how almost every stranger receives yuuri 
> 
> title from "bubblegum bitch" ofc

 

 

 **Radar Online** ✓ @radar_online

Yuuri Katsuki: cute guy or cold playboy? Classmates reveal the truth! https;//t.co/dfbkj3Z7j8

 

 **People** ✓ @people

“He doesn’t care about anyone. I know about ten people who have a crush on him and he’s the kind of guy that basks in this.” Shocking news about famous ice-skater! https;//t.co/pstjv7ED6r

 

 **Now** ✓ @celebsnow

Ever wondered who Yuuri Katsuki is? https;//t.co/eyzng7Wt6

 

 **BuzzFeed** ✓ @BuzzFeed

Ten most popular figure skaters in 2012! https;//t.co/oyw7dFj43e

 

* * *

 

kateyes **(theredot)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**yuuri katsuki, a known heartbreaker**

 

did y’all see what american gossip mags have been writing about? i don’t think japanese fandom has found about it yet lmao.

\-----------------------------------------------------

  * _24 comments_



 

reply from **axelmybody**

Honestly I don’t even know what to think? We don’t really know much about him and these guys from his college sound legit. Idk.

 

reply from **daisie-s**

from what we, as a fandom, know, this sounds like utter bullshit. do you really think that yuuri is the kind of a person who treats people like objects????

 

reply from **uniflower**

^^^^^^^^this. All of you really believe what radar online has to say lmao?

 

reply from **extra-frin**

it sounds like stupid gossips and nothing more. yuuri is a private person, but i like to think that i stan a sweet, normal guy, and not the next nikiforov.

 

reply from **daisie-s**

you: stan yuuri  
also you: insult victor

choose one.

 

  * Expand **19 comments**



 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Image: Study group in a library. Yuuri sits in the middle, reading the textbooks, while six other people are looking at him with captivation. Phichit is in the corner of the picture, winking at the camera.]

 

1,128 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** Your local heartbreaker! #katsukiyuuri #bf #studying

 

 

 **4salchow** You ever relate to some random guys,,,

 

 **tinfoil** @4salchow same

 

 **startsuki** TBH MOOD

 

 **redgreenred** So the gossips are real?????

 

 **phichit+chu** @redgreenred yuuri isn’t some gross playboy, but we all have a weakness for him ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **axelmybody** @phichit+chu relatable

 

 **spinss-ss** @phichit+chu @axelmybod wheres the lie tho lmao

 

* * *

 

 **KatTheEyes reblogged** **keithkg**

 

 

**ktsk-yuu**

Okay guys. Since American media has begun to take interest in Yuuri (I mean, finally, but,,,) there’s a lot of misconception going around here.

Katsuki Yuuri is **NOT** a selfish, arrogant guy, okay. We don’t know what his love life is like, but we do know what he’s like in public - Yuuri’s a shy, anxious, lovely to his fans guy, and  n o t a n a s s h o l e. All of you can have your fun, but to create this fake playboy image is just not cool. I, as any other Yuuri fan, am delighted to see that more people see his talent etc. but the increase of some weird rpfs and arts is worrying and all of you spread misinformation, causing other skaters’ fans to treat Yuuri unfair.

 

So, with that in mind, let’s begin my post:

 

**What do you need to know about Katsuki Yuuri, a.k.a The Japan’s Ace.**

 

_read more_

 

\------------------------

**l-i-like-you-a-lot**

 

tumblr dot com user @ktsk-yuu doing god’s work

 

\------------------------

**official-gracie**

 

I’ve cried while reading this. I love my boy so much.

 

\------------------------

**keithkg**

 

i want to send this to every new yuuri fan, i swear.

 

Source: ktsk-yuu        #katsuki yuuri #figure skating  #ice skating #PREAAAAAAAAACH

3,462 notes

 

* * *

 

moddy-mod **(officialYK)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**Yuuri discourse and how it affects him**

 

Let’s be real for a while guys. Yuuri has anxiety - everybody knows this - and is deeply self-conscious about his public image. A lot of you have been angrily posting around to quiet down the gossips (it’s been months and it seems that every new Yuuri fan comes from BuzzFeed…) bc how’d Yuuri react if he saw this.

 

I don’t think it’s possible. He’s not big on social media (( _yeah, I know_ )) and what we know from interviews, he has a ban on checking news about himself, so unless someone around him directly asks, it’s not a big deal. Yeah, it’s a shitty situation, but he’s not a baby you have to protect.

 

So - someone will probably ask him about it, but for now we can’t do much. We can post how wrong this is and probably a lot of people will see this, sure. So don’t stress about is so much, because if Phichit is joking around about it, then Yuuri’s fine. A couple of people from his college said that he is a cold heartbreaker and American media followed up on that. There could be a much worse scandal.

 

  * _74 comments_



* * *

 

**katie-the-mvp**

 

[Image: A selfie with a black girl and Asian boy who are wearing hats and scarfs. They’re both smiling and the girl is blushing.]

 

149 likes

 

 **katie-the-mvp** Hanging out with my man before he leaves for the competition! #consofbeingfriendswithanathlete

 

 

 **phichit+chu** looking good *^*

 

 **ch(ee)rios** Katie did you go out with the love of my life without me? :/

 

 **katie-the-mvp** @ch(ee)rios ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **angaylica** @ch(ee)rios @katie-the-mvp pfff we all know that i’m the superior friend

 

 **phichit+chu** @angaylica @ch(ee)rios @katie-the-mvp yeah sure ;*******

 

 **rabarbar** I was straight??? And now I’m not????

 

 **ch(ee)rios** @rabarbar the Yuuri Katsuki effect my man

 

* * *

 

 **icenetwork** ✓ @icenetwork

#FigureSkating #Fukuoka #GrandPrixFinal #solists

[Image: chart with skaters who qualified to the Final and their scores, with Victor Nikiforov at the top.]

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea

yuuri has been underscored, as always. disappointed, but not surprised.

>   **icenetwork** ✓ @icenetwork
> 
> #FigureSkating #Fukuoka #GrandPrixFinal #solists

(112 retweets, 287 likes)

 

 **bri | 9 days!** @tomay2

@mvttea wow salty much. Katsuki has terrible jumps and his TES are one of the worst (is that really shocking with his 4S?)

(3 likes)

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea

@tomay2 sorry can’t hear ya above the sound of yuuri’s +3 GOE 3A and all of the skater’s tears at his ina bauer

(12 retweets, 86 likes)

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Video: Slightly blurred, dark video, evidently at the party. Yuuri closes his eyes and then downs four shots, one after another, without a break. The camera pans to the group of silent people and one girl murmurs “wow”.]

 

62,806 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** The champion. #katsukiyuuri #hedidntpuke #wow #katsudamn

 

 

 **vitYASS** BITCH WH A T  T HE FU CCCCCCCK

 

 **ch(ee)rios** THIS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE

 

 **ouiouiami** i want to throw up just looking at this, is he a human?

 

 **startsuki** I thank god every day for the gift that is Yuuri Katsuki.

 

 **editmeddy** TAG YOURSELF I’M THE WOW

 

 **blue-red-gay** @editmeddy i’m the shots

 

 **kateyes** @editmeddy @blue-red-gay i’m the dude in the background that has his gay crisis

 

 **4salchow** is it viral yet? i saw it on the vine.

 

* * *

 

**mvttea reblogged startsuki**

 

 

**spinss-ss**

 

yall i have a question. what’s your favourite yuuri moment.

 

\------------------------

**vityathebabe**

 

when he jumped a clean 3A+3F on the practice and then tripped when he skated to the barriers

 

\------------------------

**ktsk-yuu**

 

when he won gold at junior worlds and while being interviewed said that he just wants to go back home and do his english homework

 

\------------------------

**axelmybody**

 

that one Japanese interview when he was seventeen and was so tired that he said he wouldn’t mind if Victor Nikiforov skated on him. iconic. he realized what he said after fifteen seconds.

 

\------------------------

**kale-hale**

 

maybe not exactly yuuri moment but when the commentator was talking and then camera showed yuuri taking off his glasses and she stuttered

 

\------------------------

**quad-axel**

 

remember when he was waiting for his turn and fell asleep and when celestino woke him up he screamed “I’M NOT SLEEPING, MY BLOOD SUGAR IS LOW”

 

\------------------------

**keithkg**

 

all of phichit’s drunk yuuri videos, but especially that one where he lifted a guy and a girl simultaneously and someone screamed

 

\------------------------

**babysugar**

 

when phichit said that he didn’t recognize yuuri when he first saw him, bc yuuri was sleepy, had eye bags, looked like a mess, and was pouring energy drink into his coffee

 

\------------------------

**rabarbar**

 

HIS COMING OUT LMAO THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I’VE EVER SEEN

 

\------------------------

**reyswife**

 

a couple of years ago when he was being interviewed by english reporter and he started speaking in japanese, looked irritated that the reporter was staring at him weirdly, said something else in japanese, and then Realized and run away.

 

\------------------------

**startsuki**

 

did y’all forget that for almost _two years_ he is viewed as a cold, heartless heartbreaker who ignores everyone, AND THAT IS BECAUSE of his OBLIVIOUSNESS of his classmates’ crush on him, I C O N I C.  at the same time he is known as “the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart”.

 

Source: spinss-ss    #YUURI KATSUKI CONTINUES TO BE THE MOST RELATABLE AND ICONIC PERSON ON THE PLANET   #I LOVE HIM SO!!! MUCH!!!

228 notes

 

* * *

 

moddy-mod **(officialYK)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**Summary of Yuuri’s 2014-15 season**

 

If you are the member of this group you probably know all of this, but ya know, it’s a tradition. Plus not everyone likes to go through the middle-of-the-season-screaming to know the results.

 

Yuuri got **silver** in Skate America, but he was fourth in Rostelecom Cup and due to the low points didn’t end up in the Final (don’t scream about it here, we have **Judges constantly underscore Yuuri?!** ( link) and **ISU CAN EAT MY FUCKING FOOT** (link))

 

He went and got **gold** at Japanese Nationals - his third consecutive win, may I add. (Low TES my ass.)

 

The next event was Four Continents Championships, where Yuuri beat his personal best (!!!) and got **silver**!!! (★^O^★)

 

At the Winter Asian Games he got **gold,** making this his second consecutive win!! (人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°

 

At the Worlds he ended fifth, but considering Victor, Chris, and Cao, I say we’re good.

 

He got **bronze** at World Team Trophy (did y’all see Minami this whole time lol).

 

We want to congratulate Yuuri on his medals and wish him luck in the next season!!! PLS @ ISU LET HIM FINALLY GO TO THE GPF.

 

CONGRATS AND RELAX A LITTLE, YUURI! ♥

 

  * _120 comments_



 

* * *

 

**ch(ee)rios**

 

[Image: Selfie with a handsome dark-haired person and Yuuri. Yuuri is smiling widely, his eyes are sparkling, he’s in his free skate costume, and he holds a silver medal. He has his hair combed backwards and wears glasses. The person next to him is blushing furiously.]

 

949 likes

 

 **ch(ee)rios** I need to sit. I don’t feel my legs. #theloveofmylife #skateamerica #gottacheeronyourlove #katsukiyuuri #katsudamn

 

 

 **katie-the-mvp** i am,,,, crying,,,,

 

 **ktsk-yuu** GOD IS REAL

 

 **phichit+chu** i’ll show him this.

 

 **ch(ee)rios** @phichit+chu I’ll kill you.

 

 **phichit+chu** @ch(ee)rios i’ll report you :/

 

 **angaylica** WHY AM I NOT THERE

 

 **rabarbar** wow good to know that my non-straightness still exists

 

 **editmeddy** OMG ARE YOU YUURI’S IRL FRIEND

 

* * *

 

 **BuzzFeed** ✓ @BuzzFeed

Is Yuuri Katsuki America’s Dearest Sweetheart or Cold Jackass? https;//t.co/gwq7T9Ogsp

 

 **yuuri katsuki deserves better** @kale-hale

are you serious lmao

> **BuzzFeed** ✓ @BuzzFeed
> 
> Is Yuuri Katsuki America’s Dearest Sweetheart or Cold Jackass? https;//t.co/gwq7T9Ogsp

(5 retweets, 19 likes)

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea  
@kale-hale I THOUGHT THIS MEME DIED 3 YEARS AGO OH MY GODDDD SJDVWJHVDNK

 

 **yuuri katsuki deserves better** @kale-hale

@mvttea I’M SURE HALF OF THE FANDOM DOESN’T EVEN REMEMBER THIS WHY DID THEY BRING IT BACK FUCKKK

(9 likes)

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea  
@kale-hale also “america’s sweetheart” i’m pissing. yuuri: has tatooed ‘i love japan’ on his forehead. american media: woW WE LOVE THIS AMERICAN ATHLETE, AN AMERICAN ICON

(7 retweets, 31 likes)

 

 

 **Phichit Chulanont** @phichit+chu

Do you think Yuuri Katsuki (Japanese figure skater) is a playboy and a douchebag?

> 60%    Yes    
> 
> 40%    No
> 
> 1,476 votes  • Final results

(163 retweets, 870 likes)

 

 **Penny** @iwapoles

seems like a good time to bring  the most amazing post about yuuri by ktsk-yuu 

(71 retweets, 248 likes)

 

 **see bio!** @officialYK

what the fuck

(420 retweets, 910 likes)

 

* * *

 

**officialYK**

 

(...)

 **INTERVIEWER** : You’ve been really famous in the gossips circles recently, right?

 

 **KATSUKI:** *nervous laughter* Ah, I’m not really active in the social area. I actually avoid any news about me or anything like that.

 

 **I:** So you don’t know anything about the scandal?

  
  
**K:** S-Scandal…?

 

 **I:** In 2012 there have been gossips that you like to change romantic partners really quick and don’t care about their feelings. Recently, after your friend’s viral video, some again looked into it and made an article and interviewed your classmates, who had many things to say.

 

 **K:** …

 

 **I:** Do you want to say anything about this situation? People are very curious. You’ve never reacted to any of it.

 

 **K:** No comment.

 

 **I:** But…

 

 **K:** No comment. Excuse me, I gotta go.

 

\------------------------

 **keithkg** ****

I know that it’s not funny, but…

yuuri: *exists*  
media: WOW SUCH A PLAyBOY, A CASANOVA  
like….. how do you assume that just by looking at him

 

\------------------------

**ktsk-yuu**

 

it’s the way he squints without glasses and ignores everyone bc of anxiety, trust me.

 

Source: officialYK      #poor boy #i hate media ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  #yuuri katsuki  #figure skating #katsudamn

684 notes

 

* * *

 

**startsuki**

 

[Image: a collage of various people’s posts with the tag #katsudamn.]

 

483 likes

 

 **startsuki** I think it’s kind of a forever fandom thing and it’s your fault @phichit+chu.

 

 

 **phichit+chu** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

  
***

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Image: Photo of Yuuri in a dorm, dipping a widely smiling person in a dance. There are other people and the atmosphere seems comfortable. Yuuri is laughing.]

 

8,850 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** Is this #katsudamn or #katscute, we’ll never know. #bf #katsukiyuuri #gotthesemoves @ch(ee)rios

 

 

 **angaylica** I would like to know if you can stop adding pictures of me on your famous instagram without my consent.

 

 **phichit+chu** @angaylica ;;;;

 

 **ch(ee)rios** if you zoom close enough, you can pinpoint the moment i’ve decided to die for this boy

 

 **vitYASS** HE’S SO CUTE OH MY GODD

 

 **axelmybody** damn phichit, back at it again with blessing Yuuri’s fans

 

* * *

 

1--20 of 54 Works in Katsuki Yuuri/Phichit Chulanont

 

2 Works in Katsuki Yuuri/Ch(ee)rios

 

* * *

 

**spinss-ss**

 

[Video: [Yuuri dancing to Crazy in Love, added by Phichit on Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mdiGBI6yngw).]

 

20,629 likes

 

 **spinss-ss** I LITERALLY HAVE NO WORDS #katsukiyuuri #katsudamn

 

 

 **ktsk-yuu** JEsUS FUKCING CHR ISt  

 

 **axelmybody** MY DICK IS HARD AND I DON’T EVEN HAVE A DICK

 

 **startsuki** i’ve watched this like 30 times and i still didn’t recover. how in the fuck this man is real

 

 **daduuri** WOW HEARTBREAKER YUURI STRIKES AGAIN

 

 **ch(ee)rios** :’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’’)

 

* * *

 

 **Sara Crispino** ✓ @SaraSkating

Guess who I’ve found?? #Sochi #KatsukiYuuri

[Photo: Selfie of Sara and Yuuri. Yuuri has his hair slicked back and squints a little without glasses. Sara winks and holds up the peace sign.]

(620 retweets, 2,370 likes)

 

 **chaddiest chad** @euphori

@SaraSkating ahhhh i missed you both together!

 

 **Katty** @people-poeple

@SaraSkating you are friends from junior division right??

 

 **2 DAYS!** @kale-hale

@SaraSkating people-poeple yup, sara even said a couple years ago that she crushed on him when she was 13

 

 **Katty** @people-poeple

@SaraSkating @kale-hale IS EVERY SKATER IN LOVE WITH YUURI KATSUKI

 

 **2 DAYS!** @kale-hale

@SaraSkating @people-poeple idk but i wouldn’t be surprised if even victor had hots for him

 

* * *

 

moddy-mod **(officialYK)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**GRAND PRIX FINALS!!!!!**

 

AS YOU KNOW (and if you don’t then???? where are you living????) YUURI _FINALLY_ QUALIFIED TO THE GPF!!! AFTER YESTERDAY’S SHORT PROGRAM HE IS 3RD, MAKING THE POSSIBILITY OF HIM MEDALING VERY REAL. YUURI HAS AN UNFORTUNATE HISTORY OF PLACING HIGH AFTER SHORT PROGRAM, ONLY TO CRASH AND BURN AT FREE SKATE, SO LET’S CHEER HIM ON WITH OUR WHOLE HEARTS!

 

You know the rules, no bad-mouthing others, even when you’re petty as hell.

 

Good luck Yuuri ♥♥♥

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

  * _138 comments_



 

reply from **ktsk-yuu**

guys, i’m so!!!!!!!! IM YODELING

 

reply from **axelmybody**

would it sound bad if i’d tell you that i don’t really care about any of the skaters here, only yuuri? (maybe except victor, but you know,,,,, that’s victor)

 

reply from **rabarbar**

I know jack shit about figure skating, but Yuuri Katsuki could crush me and I would thank him, so here I am.

> reply from **keithkg**
> 
> relatable  
>    
> 

> reply from **helpless-for-ya**
> 
> me

 

reply from **startsuki**

yuuri in this outfit,,,,,,,,, MY SKIN IS CLEAR. MY CROPS ARE THRIVING. MY GRADES ARE UP. I HAVE 20/20 VISION. THE SUN IS SHINING.

 

  * Expand **53 comments**



 

reply from **tis-the-crown**

!!!! there he is, thERE HE IS

 

reply from **clearane**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

  * Expand **12 comments**



 

reply from **startsuki**

oh no

 

reply from **ktsk-yuu**

fuck i’m crying

 

reply from **iwapoles**

I’m ugly sobbing in the library rn

 

reply from **spinss-ss**

what thefuck whatthefuck what th e ufck

 

  * Expand **63 comments**



 

* * *

 

 **christophe-gc** ✓

 

[Image: A few skaters from the GPF are posing for the picture and smiling. Yuuri is smiling widely, his eyes are sparkling and his tie is loose. Victor Nikiforov is looking at him fondly. The rest are looking into the camera.]

 

49,293 likes

 

 **cristophe-gc** ✓ Yours truly. #FigureSkating #Sochi2015 #banquet #spotthekatsudamn #theonlyphotoicanupload

 

 

 **ktsk-yuu**????? YUURI AND VICTOR VICTOR AND YUURI????

 

 **axelmybody** I’m really glad to see Yuuri smiling :) Hope he was having fun.

 

 **countrelp** am i the only one seeing 16 empty flutes on the table. damn these skaters know how to have fun.

 

 **redefiningbrav** tag yourself i’m Victor

 

 **ch(ee)rios** @redefiningbrav i’m victor

 

 **fly-my-head** @redefiningbrav I’m Victor

 

 **meg-baby** @redefiningbrav i’m yuuri’s tie

 

* * *

 

 **ISU Figure Skating** ✓ @ISU_Figure

Japan’s Top Skater Katsuki Yuuri Planning on Retiring? #FigureSkating #JapansAce https;//t.co/wois71CVy6

 

 **katsuki’s axel crying rn** @mvttea

shut the fuuuuck upp

> **ISU Figure Skating** ✓ @ISU_Figure  
>  Japan’s Top Skater Katsuki Yuuri Planning on Retiring? #FigureSkating #JapansAce https;//t.co/wois71CVy6

 

 **julie** @owls0city

idk what all of you see in katsuki. medicore skater; sure, has nice moves, but this is skating and his jumps suck. could be a dancer, not figure skater

(2 retweets, 4 likes)

 

 **cory** @twojastara

@owls0city twoja stara

(7 likes)

 

 **julie** @owls0city

@twojastara could you maybe speak to me in english??? why did you write your @

 

 **cory** @twojastara

@owls0city twoja stara pusty dzbanie

 

* * *

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓

 

[Video: A short clip where Victor is laying dramatically on the couch with miserable expression. “Heartbreaker” by Marina and the Diamonds is playing.]

 

13,481 likes

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓ Am I the another one? (((

 

 

 **vitYASS** victor,,,, honey,,,, i lvoe you so much,,,, but WHY are you like this.

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓ @vitYASS blame my mama. wonderful @ by the way.

 

 **losthered** rip user vitYASS it was nice knowing you

 

 **lolit** @vitYASS @losthered rip in pizza

 

 **red-blue-gay** but??? does that mean that somebody has broken victor’s heart???? I DON'T UNDERSTAND

 

 **christophe-gc** ✓ You’re ridiculous.

 

 **vitYASS** brb gotta Die

 

 **starsaregay** But who recorded it?? Makkachin???

 

 **vityathebabe** user @starsaregay asking the real question.

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Image: Dorm room, with one half of it empty and clean.]

 

4,900 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** The hardest thing is to say goodbye… #bf #katsukiyuuri

 

 

 **angaylica** I thought that i’ve cried hard enough this whole week, but turns out I was wrong.

 

 **ch(ee)rios** hey gyus its gonna be arlight

 

 **katie-the-mvp** we weren’t on the best terms lately, but… hug him for me, phichit

 

 **phichit+chu** @angaylica @ch(ee)rios @katie-the-mvp  (个_个)

 

 **ktsk-yuu** yeah don’t mind me just crying quietly

 

* * *

 

moddy-mod **(officialYK)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**Season 2015-16…**

 

Yeah.

 

But let’s not dwell on the negative.

 

Yuuri won two silvers in his Grand Prix assignments - NHK Trophy and Skate Canada. He got into Grand Prix Final, first in his Senior division! That’s a positive thing. He ended sixth after his free skate, but that still means he was the sixth best skater in the competition.

 

After ending 11th in Nationals, he couldn’t go to the 4CC or Worlds. There wasn’t an official statement, but Yuuri is probably retiring, so that’s the end of this season for him.

 

I’m sorry.

 

  * _290 comments_



 

* * *

 

**【Yuri Katsuki】Tried to Skate Victor Nikiforov's FS【Stammi Vicino】**

 

798,257 views

 

See the comments!

 

* * *

 

**Mister Baldy the Bald Man**

CHRIS????????????  
  
I AM????  
  
heLP

**mr steal your DICK**

****??what

 **Mister Baldy the Bald Man  
**   
****you know  
  
after the banquet i digged a little about yuuri

 

 **mr steal your DICK  
**   
****like a thirsty hoe that you are, yes

 

 **Mister Baldy the Bald Man  
**   
****shush  
  
so there’s a lot of articles about him being really  cold and selfish right?? and lots of posts on tumblr  
or insta. there’s even a video compilation in which  he ignores everyone in various competitions and  
acts like he doesn’t care  
  
and so i thought “well, maybe we’ll have a little fun, i don’t want anything stable, he’s not that kind  
of a guy, i just want to change something” right

 

 **mr steal your DICK  
**   
****yeah……

 

 **Mister Baldy the Bald Man  
**   
WELL I DON’T KNOW WHAT KIND OF YUURI THESE PEOPLE KNOW, BUT THAT’S NOT HIM  AT  A L L  
  
HE’S SO CUTE????? AND SHY????? AND HE DOESN’T LOOK ME IN THE EYE AND I DIE EVERY TIME  
  
help m,e

 

 **mr steal your DICK  
**   
lm a o

 

 **Mister Baldy the Bald Man  
**   
(((((((( Chris  
  
it’s not funny  
  
please  
  
i WASN’T PREPARED OKAY  
  
I DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THESE FEELINGS  
  
HE WAS DIFFERENT IN SOCHI

 

 **mr steal your DICK  
**   
L M A O

(.You can't respond to this conversation)

 

* * *

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓

 

[Image: Selfie of Victor smiling widely with Makkachin. In the background there is a building.]

 

9,670 likes

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓ #ninja #HasetsuCastle #Japan

 

 

 **startsuki** tag yourself, i’m victor giving no sign of living for almost a month after rumors of him coaching yuuri and then uploading a pic on instagram

 

 **vityathebabe** aHHHHHHHH YOU’RE IN YUURI’S TOWN

 

 **BEASTiallyfun** DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE RETIRING

 

 **4salchow** :(((( Victor pls no

 

* * *

 

**daisie-s reblogged l-i-like-you-a-lot**

 

 

**axelmybody**

 

figure skating fandom right now:

[a meme of guy walking with pizzas into the burning room with everybody screaming]

 

\------------------------

**ktsk-yuu**

 

asjdbhhbkjbds WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING

 

\------------------------

**officialYK**

 

I wonder if Yuuri is still alive lmao.

 

\------------------------

**spinss-ss**

 

I SENT HIM VICTOR POSTERS A FEW MONTHS AGO TO CHEER HIM UP, AND THEN HE GETS THE REAL VICTOR, I’M LAUGHING SO HARD

 

\------------------------

**keithkg**

 

@spinss-ss could you send me some posters of mila if it works like that

 

\------------------------

**vitYASS**

 

does anyone even know what is happening????

 

\------------------------

**officialYK**

 

@vitYASS Supposedly Victor flew to Japan to coach Yuuri after seeing him skate “Stammi Vicino”. Cue everybody screaming. Russian fans are probably flying to Japan right now.

 

 **edit** : apparently Yuri Plisetsky also flew to Japan. WHAT IS HAPPENING.

 

\------------------------

**giacomeonmetti**

 

yall are a Mess lmao, i’m just chilling here and watching the chaos

 

\------------------------

**l-i-like-you-a-lot**

 

KATSUDAMN BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH EVERYBODY CRUSHING ON HIM

 

Source: axelmybody    #from what i saw there are 2 main theories:  #victor is a victim of katsudamn #or #hes bored and probably using yuuri  #(yall remember that chris’ selfie from banquet???? boy is smitten lmao)

1,273 notes

 

* * *

 

 **yuri_plisetsky** ✓

 

[Image: Selfie with Yuri and Yuuri before the competition. Yuuri is smiling and Yuri frowns at the camera.]

 

12,732 likes

 

 **yuri_plisetsky** ✓ I’ll crush you. #onsenonice #katsudon #hasetsu

 

 

 **yuriangels-21** OMG YURI WE LOVE YOU GOOD LUCK

 

 **ktsk-yuu** yuuri is soft,,,,, ahhhHh

 

 **plisetskiing** yuri never posts anything with his rivals, so that probably means he likes yuuri lmao

 

 **quading** @plisetskiing lmao who doesn’t

 

 **red-blue-gay** @plisetskiing well yuri flew to japan just because of yuuri lol

 

* * *

 

**startsuki**

 

[Image: HD photo of Yuuri in Victor’s old costume in the beginning pose of “Eros”.]

 

12,300 likes

 

 **startsuki** brb dying right now #katsukiyuuri #KATSUDAMN #ineedwater

 

 

 **ktsk-yuu** HOLY  F U CK

 

 **ch(ee)rios** (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands) (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)

 

 **red-blue-gay** I KNOW WE’RE ALL SCREAMING BECAUSE OF YUURI, BUT DO ALL OF YALL REMEMBER THAT THIS COSTUME SUPPOSEDLY REPRESENTS BONDAGE AND LINGERIE

 

 **holdcriesback** me: haha yuuri is greatly mischaracterised in the media and it’s been like this for as long as i can remember :) yuuri: *skates a sexual program about seducting people* me: fuck.

 

 **vitYASS** pls pray for victor

 

 **impulsivesneak** W I G

 

 **impulsivesneak** also he can choke me with these thighs

 

 **personaloff28** finally a perfect program for Katsuki considering his character :)))

 

 **red-blue-gay** @personaloff28 lmao fuck off janet

 

* * *

 

 **cory** @twojastara

medias are stupid as fuck, but you have to admit that yuuri doesn’t help. he was asked six (6) times about his romantic history and everytime he responded “no comment” like he couldn’t care more

(22 likes)

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea

@twojastara yeah but yuuri doesn’t owe anything to them. his private life is his private life. 

(7 likes)

 

 **cory** @twojastara

@mvttea i know what you mean dude and i agree, but it’s the truth. that’s what started this whole clusterfuck in the first place - yuuri’s indifference

(3 likes)

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea

@twojastara sure. but still - this situation is ugly and i’ve noticed that there’s more and more people claiming to be his fans and still spitting that bullshit 1/2

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @mvttea

@twojastara 2/2 and i’m just tired. yuuri doesn’t deserve this and i’m!!! so happy!!! for eros!!!! and his comeback!!!! holy shit i think i cried for 3 days str8  
but ://////

 

* * *

 

**feathers-and-me reblogged priceofbrain  
**

 

**quad-axel**

 

i Cannot believe that i have to write this in the holy year of 2016, but apparently _some_ of you can’t search for more than half an hour before saying you’re someone’s fan.

 

!!!yuuri katsuki is **_not_ ** the person media creates him to be!!! 

 

it was a misunderstanding that media picked up. IT WAS IN 2012 FOR FUCK’S SAKE.

 

yuuri doesn’t hide the fact that he has anxiety and doesn’t like too much of attention. we have wonderful _@officialYK_ who respects that and every event or merch they organize is with that in mind.

 

Yuuri Katsuki is a sweet, respectful, considerate person and a total babe. You, as his fans, shouldn’t feel bad when he ignores you in the competition - yeah, it can hurt, but he _always_ says that he’s very stressed then and doesn’t really notice anything. It’s not the result of his apparent rudeness and being an asshole - just a poor mental health.

 

this whole thing was caused by a couple of his college classmates saying how much they fancy him and how cool he is. some of them mentioned that he’s not really an open person and ignores everyone nice and/or flirty. Which apparently means that someone is an asshole, not just uncomfortable. and yuuri never talked about his feelings and always says “no comment” about his past relationships, so it’s easy to assume.

 

there is a much better  analysis of yuuri  done by @ktsk-yuu iN 2012 WHEN THIS WHOLE SHITSTORM STARTED. i think you should update it.

 

BUT the point is - read about yuuri. check out some of his interviews. the best are the japanese ones (you can easily find them with eng subs here) because he’s more comfortable in them. WATCH his programs ffs. don’t assume you know him just because you read “10 times Yuuri Katsuki showed that his Heartbreaker nickname is accurate” from BuzzF*ed lmao.

 

also it’s really gross, bc you probably see him this way mostly because he is bisexual. newsflash - if someone’s bi doesn’t mean they’re a dick who changes lovers like socks.

 

(and one more thing - just because he’s not an asshole who plays with people doesn’t mean he can’t skate “Eros”. this program is a goddamn masterpiece and just because you have some weird “innocent smol baby” vision of yuuri doesn’t mean that he’s like this either. he can skate whatever he wants jesus fuck)

 

\------------------------

**spinss-ss**

 

can i tattoo this post on my forehead

 

\------------------------

**priceofbrain**

 

we, as yuuri katsuki fans, have so mcuh Shit to deal with. why didn’t i dedicate my life to idk, crocheting, instead of this godforsaken sport.

 

Source: quad-axel     #WHEN BRI IS ANGRY IT FUCKING SHOOOOWSSS  #I WANT TO GIVE YOU MY FIRSTBORN BC OF THIS POST  #I AM CONSTANTLY ANGRY SINCE 2012 #AND YOU FUCKERS DONT HELP IT  #figure skating #yuuri katsuki #check your facts lads jfc

3,198 notes

 

* * *

 

**mr steal your DICK**

( link )

they might as well be throwing shade at u

 

**Mister Baldy the Bald Man**

uhh you want to be blocked again????

 

**mr steal your DICK**

i’m just saying

you’re the kind of a person who reads 10 buzzfeed articles abt him for 30 mins and  
then declares that he’s the love of your life

 

**Mister Baldy the Bald Man**

listen it’s in the PAST okay

i know yuuri know

 

**mr steal your DICK**

(;biblically even heh

 

**Mister Baldy the Bald Man**

yeah sure.

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Image: Yuuri is skating alone on the ice, deep in thought. The light is making him look almost ethereal. The picture also captures four other skaters who look at him like he hangs the moon.]

 

9,441 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** #tbt I have thousands of pictures like this. The Katsuki effect ;) #katsukiyuuri #bf #missyou #katsudamn

 

 

 **holdcriesback** WOW I LOVE A FRIENDSHIP

 

 **iloveSNAKES** i said it hundreds of times, but these people are so relatable

 

 **ch(ee)rios** miss him :(

 

 **phichit+chu** @ch(ee)rios <3 <3 <3

 

 **foiter** i have an important question - do detroit hockey players also have a crush on yuuri????

 

 **phichit+chu** @foiter we watched his programs together. they started following figure skating bc of him and are ready to Die for him lmao

 

* * *

 

 **becs** @nichillorov

[screenshot of instagram]

i looked into katsudamn tag bc what else can you do on a friday night and i think almost every picture there is liked by victor nikiforov. yes, i checked, that’s his official profile.

(170 reweets, 202 likes)

 

 **74 DAYS!!!** @vityathebabe

@nichillorov OH MY GODDDD

 

 **blackbird** @wholenewworld

@nichillorov i checked his likes and almost all of the stuff here is abt yuuri fuCK ADJWVHWHVCJWVHKAGCHG

 

 **poca-poca** @sleepingonme

@nichillorov @wholenewworld BOY NEEDS SOME WATER

 

* * *

 

**angaylica**

 

[Image: Yuuri and Katie are talking together and smiling really wide. Picture captures two other girls and a boy who look at them fondly.]

 

84 likes

 

 **angaylica** The whole world can be in love with Yuuri, but I have my eyes only on you @katie-the-mvp ;*

 

 

 **katie-the-mvp** AHHHH BABE!!!!!!! <3 <3

 

 **katie-the-mvp** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!

 

 **angaylica** @katie-the-mvp ♥♥♥

 

 **phichit+chu** yall are gross but i still think you’re cute

 

 **ch(ee)rios** I THINK I HAVE DIABETES BC OF THIS POST

 

 **ch(ee)rios** also lies, how can anyone prefer any kind of person (sorry katie) over yuuri??

 

 **angaylica** we get it you’re in love with yuuri YES WE GET IT

 

 **katie-the-mvp** @angaylica angie there is no one i would imagine spending my life with except you, but yuuri has a special place in my heart too

 

 **angaylica** @katie-the-mvp i’ve accepted the fact that every person attracted to men i know crushes on yuuri 5 years ago, don’t worry

 

 **phichit+chu** why are my friends so ridiculous

 

 **katie-the-mvp** @phichit+chu you spent almost a whole year screaming because of yuuri before u got over your crush on him

 

 **phichit+chu** @katie-the-mvp lies.

 

 

* * *

 

**phichit+chu**

 

[Image: Half-naked Victor is hugging surprised Yuuri and staring deadly into the camera. Phichit is in the corner with an iconic expression.]

 

9,120 likes

 

 **phichit+chu** Wow. #bejing #katsukiyuuri #katsudamn #victuuri

 

 

 **red-blue-gay** i have no words

 

 **ch(ee)rios** lmao me

 

 **spinss-ss** MY SHIP IS SAILIIIIING

 

 **ktsk-yuu** victor is a Mood

 

 **quad-axel** is this the real life???? is this just fantasy????

 

* * *

 

 **BuzzFeed** ✓ @BuzzFeed

Top 20 Victuuri Moments! (We all know what’s number 1) https;//t.co/sw3YE63AoP

 

 **People** ✓ @people

Is Victor Nikiforov, a known playboy, Katsuki’s next Victim? https;//t.co/poqm6QP8Y0

 

 **katsuki’s axel** @pinwgin

plot twist: they’re both each others “”””Victims””””

> **People** ✓ @people
> 
> Is Victor Nikiforov, a known playboy, Katsuki’s  
>  next Victim? https;//t.co/poqm6QP8Y0

(162 rewteets, 201 likes)

 

 **Radar Online** ✓ @radar_online

Kiss or Hug? Known figure skaters stir a scandal! https;//t.co/pgFb75R0Ua

 

 **I LOVE LGBT+ ICONS** @twojastara

i love bros being bros and just hugging and looking at each other with love

> **Radar Online** ✓ @radar_online
> 
> Kiss or a Hug? Known figure skaters stir a scandal! https;//t.co/pgFb75R0Ua

(320 retweets, 712 likes)

 

 **suck my dick haters** @kale-hale

yall remember when somebody asked victor how he wins so many medals and he said “i can’t explain witchcraft”???? i cannot believe we haven’t figured earlier how much his dramatic ass matches yuuri “every person is in love with me” katsuki

(184 retweets, 794 likes)

 

 **pyro** @wing-ing

@kale-kale i’m victor’s fan for about 6 years and it’s still the most iconic thing he’s ever said

 

 **becca** @vitYASS

@kale-hale I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT I FORGOT THIS QUOTE OH MY GODDDDDDDDDD

 

* * *

 

**red-blue-gay reblogged victuuri**

 

**vitYASS**

 

thread of victor nikiforov looking at yuuri katsuki like he’s the light of his life

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

[image]           [image]

 

\------------------------

**official-gracie**

 

wow,,,,, i am Crying,,,,

 

\------------------------

**keithkg**

 

RELATABLE

 

\------------------------

**port-to-tit**

 

you ever cry bc we used to send yuuri victor’s posters and now they’re grossly in Love

 

\------------------------

**dot-dot-dot-boo**

 

_WOW I LOVE BEING DEAD_

 

\------------------------

**axelmybody**

 

if somebody’d tell me five years ago that yuuri’s idol would fall in love with him, i’d believe them bc SAME

 

\------------------------

**vityathebabe**

  
but ya know what's the most amazing thing about all of this? victor had this Charming and Cool public persona for almost his whole life and then he meets cute boy, flies around the world for him, drops his career, doesn’t care about anything else and loses any chill he ever had whatsoever? honestly, an Icon.

 

\------------------------

**victuuri**

 

look around, look around, at how lucky we are to be alive right now

 

Source: vitYASS   #my chest hurts #i dont normally ship real people but oh MY GOD  #WE ARE BLESSED

6,821 notes

 

* * *

 

1-20 of 1,241 Works in  Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov 

 

* * *

 

kateyes **(theredot)** wrote in **yuurikatsukifc**

 

**YUURI AND VICTOR HAVE NO CHILL**

 

pls share your favourite moment of them being extra Gay in public

\-----------------------------------------------------

  * _197 comments_



 

reply from **ktsk-yuu**

when vitya kissed yuuri’s skate in kiss and cry lmao

 

reply from **keithkg**

I STILL HAVEN’T RECOVERED FROM THIS

 

reply from **twojastara**

that tie grab amirite

 

reply from **rabarbar**

every one of their hugs. they’re so SOft

 

reply from **axelmybody**

is nobody gonna mention the Kiss™???

> reply from **blue-red-gay**
> 
> believe it or not, their Kiss is one of the least gay things they’ve done

 

reply from **propsq**

when victor mentioned that he reads victuuri fics and yuuri looked at him like he wanted to kill him

 

reply from **kamienip**

when victor was thirsting so much that he created yuuri’s first sexual program for him

 

reply from **opal**

forehead touch forehead touch forehead touch

 

reply from **boomer-ang**

YUURI’S DECLARATION OF LOVE IN JAPANESE TV

 

  * Expand **187 comments**



 

* * *

 

 **katsuk-y** ✓

 

[Image: Selfie of Yuuri in Barcelona, smiling widely with a peace sign.]

 

82,127 likes

 

 **katsuk-y** ✓ I’ve been finally convinced. Hello everyone (/^▽^)/

 

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

 

 **ktsk-yuu** @v-nikiforov relatable

 

 **officialYK** OMG WELCOME YUURI!!! GOOD LUCK TOMORROW!

 

 **ch(ee)rios** yuuri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **phichit+chu** i’m so proud ;’’)

 

 **daisie-s** i’ve waited……. 12 years…….. in azkaban……..

 

 **startsuki**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **angaylica** we miss you so much!!!! good luck my man. and congrats <3

 

* * *

 

**quad-axel reblogged vityathebabe  
**   


 

**spinss-ss**

 

ya know

 

media is full of bullshit right

 

but…… here’s my thread of yuuri’s fav Katsudamn moments. and there’s a lot of them

 

 _read more  
_  

\------------------------

**4salchow**

 

i’m so gay wow

 

\------------------------

**daisie-s**

 

YA KNOW, LOOKING AT THIS MADE ME UNDERSTAND WHY YUURI IS SEEN THE WAY HE IS BY 90% OF FS FANDOM

 

\------------------------

**porclain**

 

i get why victor nikiforov dropped everything for him

 

\------------------------

**vitYASS**

 

some of victor’s fans are jealous of yuuri, but,,,,,, i’m jealous of vitya

 

\------------------------

**startsuki**

 

yuuri: *exists*  
  
me: wow so blessed so moved can’t believe it’s my life i thank god every day for this gift

 

\------------------------

**vityathebabe**

 

yuuri maybe isn’t a gross heartbreaker, but he could break my heart and anything else he’d want anytime

 

Source: spinss-ss   #2016 more like thank-you-god-16  #i love this man so much i cant????  #!!!! #???? #blessed #yuuri katsuki

9,295 notes

 

* * *

 

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓

 

[Image: Two hands with lightly tangled fingers. Both of them are wearing a gold ring.]

 

129,618 likes

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓  (Ring ) (Ring ) (Two Hearts ) (Sparkling Heart ) (Wedding ) @katsuk-y #katsuMINE

 

 

 **phichit+chu** CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **ktsk-yuu** i think i’ve stopped breathing

 

 **vitYASS** IM SO EXCITED BUT THAT TAG LMAO VITYA AASVDSBKJFDS YOU PETTY ASSHOLE

 

 **nichillforov** WOW WE’RE ALL BLESSED

 

 **rabarbar** so happy for you!!!!

 

 **katie-the-mvp** i look at this picture and remember yuuri’s wall full of victor’s posters and my faith in humanity is restored

 

 **angaylica** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE ENGAGED/MARRIED BOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

 

 **officialYK** WE WISH YOU ALL THE BEST!!!

 

 **ch(ee)rios** i’m invited to the wedding right??

 

 **v-nikiforov** ✓ @ch(ee)rios :)))

 

 **vityathebabe** LMAOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. victor writes to chris that he wanted just to have fun, but who is he trying to fool, that boy was ready to drop anything for his crush after 5 minutes  
> 2\. halfway through the fic i've adopted ch(ee)rios. their name is charlie and their crush on yuuri is known literally by everyone except yuuri. they're invited to the wedding.  
> 3\. "twoja stara" is polish version of "your mom" but more,,,,, memeish. like we can respond to any insult or end a joke with "twoja stara" and it's simultaneously really childish and funny. i couldn't stop myself. "pusty dzbanie" directly means "you empty jug/ewer" and is a viral insult on polish twitter lmao.  
> 4\. in this fic fans like that are a minority - most of tumblr posts consist "omg i can't believe yuuri Ignored me" "who'll be yuuri's next victim" "katsuki rudely flirted with me???" etc., but i couldn't write such bullshit lmao  
> 5\. "i can't explain witchcraft" is of course a quote from amazing adam rippon, who is a gay Legend and Icon


End file.
